Strip Club
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha inheirted many things from his brother...including a strip club. pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha scratched his arm, he was deciding what order to put his strippers in, yes he had many strippers. When his brother became a missing-nin he inherited many things…including a strip club. His main problem was that he had a very secret attraction to the newest edition: Hyuga Hinata. Her father had sold her to him to make room for a new heiress.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke sighed, no one would teach Hinata just what she was suppose to be doing…he hated having new, shy girls. Hinata sat of front of Sasuke while he tried to explain, and show her what the pole was for. Hinata fell on the floor laughing. Sasuke glared at her, "What!?"

Hinata looked at him nervously, "I-its just y-you're a guy trying to s-show me h-how to be s-s-s-sexy."

Sasuke started to bang his head on the wall, "Just go home and come back tomorrow, you will go on at 7:00."

_6:40 that night…_

Sasuke handed Hinata a set of clothing, she turned even whiter than normal, "Th-there is n-nothing. I-it is t-tiny."

Sasuke smirked as he opened the dressing room door, "I'll be watching." Hinata gulped loudly, and looked at the pieces of cloth. It was a pair of cat ears, a very, **very** small pair of black, lacey panties, and a skin tight tube top. The item at the bottom made her twitch more than anything…he gave her a tail…A TAIL!!!

Sasuke stared wide-eyed when he found Hinata passed out on the floor. He shook her gently, "Hinata-chan wake up," she started blinking, "You go on next; Sakura just went before you so you should be okay."

Hinata stood at the curtain and looked out, she gasped, "I-I can't g-go out th-there!"

Sasuke bit into her shoulder and watched blood trickle down her back. He wiped it off and shoved her out onto the stage. She looked in horror at the numerous numbers of men. Hinata just stood there in fright…until someone yelled, "HEY GET HER OFF THE STAGE, SHE SUCKS!!!"

Hinata looked at where the voice came from, "K-Kiba …" she sat down on the stage as she began crying and curled into a ball.

A certain blond ninja in the audience seemed to be the only one who saw her face, "Hinata…" Naruto leapt onto the stage, wrapping his jacket around her shaking form, "YO, quit your bitching. I'm going to take Hinata-chan home."

Hinata looked at him gratefully, "N-Naruto-kun…th-thank you." Naruto kneeled on the stage instructing her to jump on his back. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto jumped out the closest window.

Naruto started to shake, "H-hey, Hinata-chan it-its snowing. Let's go get some warm ramen at Ichiraku's, okay!" Hinata nodded, but blushed when her stomach growled. Naruto smirked proudly, "See your hungry! But…um here put these on," Naruto pulled a pair of black shorts out of his backpack, "They might not let you in if your um wearing that, so just leave my jacket on and wear those pants until we can get you some clothing."

Hinata smiled at him warmly, "L-let's go before y-you freeze to d-death." Naruto let her climb off his back and walk beside him. Naruto started marching, and held out his arm to Hinata, who looped arms with him.

They arrived at Ichiraku's just as the sun was setting. Ayame leaned over the counter, "Naruto good to see you! What will you have then?"

Naruto grinned happily, "Whatever the old man recommends! Oh this Hinata-chan, I rescued her from Sasuke!" Ayame nodded and walked off. Naruto cheered for joy as bowls of ramen were set in front of him. Hinata thanked Ayame as she began to eat hers. Naruto eyed an empty bowl in the center, "Hmm…" he noticed Hinata had a different flavor. "Hey, Hinata open your mouth really big." Hinata slowly opened her mouth and Naruto shoved noodles in her mouth. "Let's dump both of ours in the middle, so it combines favors!"

Hinata giggled and dumped hers into the larger bowl in the middle. Naruto dumped his in and mixed the two together with his chopsticks. Hinata started to eat again, while Naruto did his best not to splatter her in broth. Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto finish the rest of their ramen, "Th-thank you Naruto-kun."

"Say Hinata, do you want me to walk you home, it is really late."

"N-NO!"

"Why…what's wrong? Sakura said you liked me…I guess you like Sasuke."

"No, N-Naruto-kun its not that it's just that I'm b-being forced to live with S-Sasuke starting today. M-my father s-sold me to h-him."

Naruto frowned, "Well…I'm walking you home, and anyways I need to visit Sasuke."

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, "O-o-o-o-o-o-okay…"

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata quietly knocked on Sasuke's door; he opened it, pulled Hinata in, and shut the door in Naruto's face. Sasuke pressed her against a wall harshly, "Where have you been, and why are you wearing fox boy's jacket?"

Hinata looked at the floor, "N-N-Naruto-kun took m-me to get r-ramen with h-him. Also I-…f-fox boy?"

Naruto was banging on the door, "SASUKE NO!!! Don't tell her…please, just don't tell her."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh that's right, you don't know his little secret. Well Hina, Naruto has a demon inside of him. The same demon that killed many of our villagers."

"…"

"…"

"…" Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, "N-no…I-I love N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke slapped her, "Why do you not believe the truth? He is a demon, love him or not."

Naruto busted through the door, "Hinata I-" Sasuke had her pressed against the wall, kissing her.

Sasuke stepped back from her, "Hinata I love you…he only likes you because Sakura told him you liked him. The only reason I bought you was because I love you, I knew your father wanted Hanabi as the heir. Who do you want to be with? A person who loves you; or a guy who only likes you because you like him."

Hinata stared at both of them, '_A demon or a devil…who should I choose?_' Hinata pulled her arms up to her chest, "I…I…"

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Okay first chapter, hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter coming soon, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stood before the two of them, she felt as if she would die if she choose. She fell to the ground sobbing, "Hinata-chan!" the two boys yelled in union.

Naruto tried to comfort her; Sasuke frowned, "Naruto…leave. I own this property and Hinata; if you don't leave I will call the police and tell them you were trespassing. Also I don't want Hinata around you; if she is to birth my children and become my wife, then I can't have her being the town slut."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Ch-children!?" Her knees began to wobbled slightly; she pointed to herself, "N-no. M-me still vir-virgin…"

Sasuke smirked, "I can fix that." Hinata twitched and fainted.

Naruto growled defiantly, "You. Can't. Own. A. Human. Being."

Sasuke punched Naruto in his stomach, "I already do, now run along with all nine tails tucked between your legs or I'll kill both of you."

Naruto wiped a thin trail of blood from his mouth, "Only because I care about her life." Naruto slowly walked out of the complex.

Sasuke locked his door; he shook her gently, "Hinata-chan. Hinata! Hinata! Dammit wake up!"

Sasuke sighed; he was going to have to do this the hard way. Sasuke kissed her lightly; she bolted up, hitting her forehead against Sasuke's nose, "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke ran to the bathroom, "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!! AHHHH!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!"

_10 minutes later…_

Hinata crawled to the corner as Sasuke stalked his way into the room, his hands were coated in blood, she figured he had straightened out his own nose. She looked into his red eyes, which contained a dark anger. Sasuke walked over in front of her; he grabbed a fistful of hair and used his other hand to punch her repeatedly in her face. He kicked her stomach as if she was a football. He smirked as he watched her blood mix with her tears. He slammed the back of her head against the wall leaving a red trail of blood. He bent down close to her ear, "Our wedding will be in two days…all you have to do is invite people, I handled the rest. Also if you're wondering why this just happened it's because you broke my nose, you wore Naruto jacket home, and you failed to notice he just wants in your pants. So clean yourself up and go to sleep, then tomorrow you invite people to our wedding."

Sasuke started back towards his room when he noticed Hinata still hadn't moved. He sighed as he picked her up, "Sa…su…ke…?"

"You're in no condition to bathe yourself, so I'm going to help you." Hinata blushed, but she knew he was right…even if she hated him, she could use a bath.

Sasuke turned around as she undid her clothing and wrapped a towel around herself. Sasuke sat a stool over a drain in the floor. Hinata sat down and closed her eyes; at least she wouldn't have to look at him. Sasuke healed the wounds and washed the blood down the drain. He scrubbed soap on her shoulders, arms, and her lower legs. Sasuke massaged shampoo into her dark hair. "Close your eyes…" she sighed she had closed her eyes long ago. Sasuke poured a bucket of cold water over her head rinsing of the rest of the soap off, "Finish anything I forgot and go to sleep," she nodded.

Hinata quietly walked out of the bathroom, she noticed Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the couch. There was a note beside him; she picked it up…

'_Hey Hinata,_

_I'm sorry about earlier, please sleep on my bed, it is much softer. I'll stay on the couch and wake you up at 11:00 am. Goodnight, Hinata._

_-Sasuke'_

Hinata smiled and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, Sasuke. Sleep well…" Hinata walked into Sasuke's bedroom and decided to lie down on the bed, wrapping the blankets around herself tightly. She yawned as she fell into a deep sleep.

_The next day…_

Hinata woke up before the alarm went off and climbed off the bed. She went to the dresser that Sasuke had put her clothes in; her jaw dropped as she opened the drawer. The only thing in there was a crimson red fishnet top, a loose fitting pair of black pants, and a black, floor length coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back. On the floor beside the dresser was a pair of knee-high boots. (See my profile for a pic) Sasuke walked into the room and smiled, "Yes, I do expect you to wear that. Hurry because in ten minutes I'm throwing you out the door to invite people, except Naruto."

Hinata shooed Sasuke out the door as she put on her clothing. She looked in the mirror and grimaced, "This is what a pervert would want me to wear, I hate that stupid Uchiha! At least Itachi didn't-"

Sasuke pinned her to the wall by her throat, "What was that, Hyuga?"

Hinata gulped, "A-at least h-he didn't f-force p-people to wear a p-prostitute's clothing." Sasuke scowled and shoved her out the door.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata turned around as someone tapped her shoulder, "Hey I'll give you 20-HINATA!? What the hell?"

Hinata smiled forcefully, "H-hello Kiba-kun. Are you um free tomorrow?" Kiba twitched, "I mean um…can you come to a wedding?"

Kiba scratched behind his ear playfully, "Yeah, I can come. Who's wedding?"

Hinata hugged him tightly, but her voice was below a whisper, "M-mine and S-S-Sasuke's."

Kiba stared wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open, "Sasu-Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded as tears started to stream down her face, "Can you ask other people for me…I can't bear it."

He nodded, "Who do you want me to tell?"

Hinata pulled out a list, "Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Tsunade……………………………………..and lastly Sai. But don't invite Naruto, because of Sasuke. Here just take the list." Kiba hugged her and ran off to invite many, many people.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata opened the door; she noticed Sasuke was…err yelling at a pan on the stove. Sasuke glared at her, "Why are you back so-"

A loud banging on the door stopped Sasuke mid-sentence. "HINATA! HINATA, ARE YOU HERE?" Hinata slowly opened the door and was picked up by Sakura who was squealing in joy. "Sakura put her down… you're going to break her back. Hi Hinata, may we come in?"

Hinata smiled, "Y-yes sensei. Just a moment…" Hinata ran into the kitchen, "S-Sasuke…w-we have v-visitors, Kakashi and Sakura." Sasuke nodded, "Okay c-come in."

Sakura sat on the couch, while Kakashi sat in the chair next to it. Hinata sat lightly beside Sakura; Sasuke rolled his eyes and plopped next to Kakashi. "So want do you guys want?"

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Why are you getting married? Hinata-chan doesn't even have a ring."

Sasuke rolled his tired eyes, "I love her."

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Do you love him?" Hinata stared at the floor, "Well do you?"

Hinata hugged herself; she looked at Sasuke who was glaring at with a look that said: Say No And You Will Pay. "I-I…" Hinata ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach.

They all sat there for a minute, Sakura stood up, "I am going to go check on her."

Kakashi gripped tighter on Sasuke shoulder, "Why is she bruised like that?"

"…"

Sasuke looked at the bathroom; he could hear someone throwing up. Sakura busted through the door, "Sasuke you bastard, what did you do to her!? She is puking blood, and has over a hundred bruises on her. She too kind hearted to tell me what happened; she just said that she had fallen."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Hinata limped from the bathroom back to where everyone was. Sasuke stood up and walked towards her; he raised his hand up to her face. She flinched violently, "I'm sorry!"

Kakashi stood up and knocked Sasuke against the wall, "You hit her!?" Sasuke pushed him off and hugged Hinata, who just stood there.

Sakura frowned, but then smiled sweetly, "Hey Hinata, I'm having a sleepover, you want to come" Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at her and shook his head; Kakashi shoved him against the wall again, "Go ahead Hinata-chan. Have fun! I'll deal with Mr. I have a stick up my ass." Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek and ran out the door with Sakura.

Sakura pulled Hinata in her house, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Ino, and Tenten were sitting in a circle. Hinata and Sakura sat down with them, "Okay so let's start a new game of Truth or Dare!" Sakura smiled at Hinata, and looked indifferently at the rest of them.

**_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**__**

**__**

**_Hey, guys! I really hoped you lioked this chapter, thanks so much for the reviews! So I need you guys to tell me if you want SasuHina or NaruHina. At 8:00 pm tomorrow I will see who got the most votes, Okay! See ya._**


End file.
